


And You and I

by Debz_Baumaus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Found Family, Homoromantic, M/M, Microfic, Post-Time Skip, Secret Relationship, Sugamama, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, dadchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debz_Baumaus/pseuds/Debz_Baumaus
Summary: A short Twitter thread about realizing that atypical families out of the box of heteronormative society are more than enough.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 35





	And You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Post-time skip, but not really any spoilers besides the tag with Suga's profession. :p

"Well, so it turns out one of the team parents _did_ have a soft spot for kids after all," Asahi jokes.

"Yeah! Our mom became all the little ones' mom! Bet he scares them into napping!" Noya yells teasingly.

"Well, Kiyoko and I will definitely enroll our kids with you, Suga-san! I bet you'll shape 'em up right." Tanaka leans in to whisper while nudging Sugawara with his elbow, "Maybe teach 'em some volley, too?" Tanaka wriggles his eyebrows and Sugawara can't help but laugh.

"We'll see. But, yeah, I guess I really grew used to looking out for others and helping them learn. And I've also known I've always wanted kids, so I figured, why not have a bunch of kids before I even have my own?" Sugawara chuckles shyly, eyes moving to lock with Daichi's, "I can have a joyful family with me always without needing to get married and all the wait of it."

Daichi understands the underlying words.

_**You are more than enough, all the family I need. Kids? I have them at work.** _

"Besides, I'll never run out of kids, and I'll make sure they stay so attached to their Suga-sensei like you guys are with me as your Senpai!"

Daichi feels relief because of the assurance that, _yes_ , Sugawara is happy without marriage, a wife, or having kids with his own blood running through their veins.

Life is perfect by each other's sides.

And once everyone is more settled into their new lives, they could finally share their secret.

But for now, everything's fine as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Support my random fic threads @ContrastMinds on Twitter and check out my other Haikyuu romantic short fics!
> 
> (I have already posted another funny DaiSuga getting-together fic. :3 )


End file.
